The Apology
by Wild Geek 1987
Summary: After Naked Time. Sulu visits Uhura to apologise for his behaviour on the bridge. (SuluUhura One-shot.)


Title:

The Apology.

Author:

Sulu's Sweetheart

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Summery:

After naked time, Sulu visits Uhura to apologise for his behaviour on the bridge. (Sulu/Uhura.)

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. I am Sulu's Sweetheart (not literally but I want to be!) This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I would appreciate reviews of any kind. If you like the paring of Sulu/Uhura, let me know and I will write more.

Thank you. Enjoy the story.

(One-shot.)

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura lay in bed in her quarters on the star ship Enterprise. It was the end of her day and what a day it had been. First, crewman Jo Tormelin had committed suicide following the Si2000 mission, and then everyone on the ship had come down with a strange virus, a virus that had taken away their inhibissions. Following this, she had been surprised and a little scared when, of all people, Hikaru Sulu had ran at Kirk and Spock with a fencing sword, thrown her behind him, offered to protect her and… this was the most surprising thing, called her a "faire maiden." Spock had eventually managed to restrain him but what he had said left Uhura a little dazed. Her? A "faire maiden?"

She pondered this while she listened to the music coming from the computer console. It wasn't that she didn't know that she was beautiful, it wasn't that at all. She knew that she was beautiful and so did all the perverted crewmen that tried to give her the eye as she sat eating in the recreational lounge. She had always thought that hikaru had seen her as the dependable friend and colleig that she tried to be. She hadn't known that he saw her beauty as well. Even more surprising, she had heard words like that come from a lot of different men, but none of them looked as sincere as Hikaru had just a few hours ago except, Jack… She pushed all thought of that man out of her mind and began to concentrate on her previous thoughts. Did Hikaru really see her as his to protect? To… Love, even? No, what was she thinking; Hikaru did not like her in that way. She knew this and did not want to ruin their friendship by revealing her feelings to him. She had no idea what he would think if he knew.

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu sat in the recreational lounge trying to concentrate on what Scotty was saying.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, if you just went to talk to her"

"No, I can't do that, I shoed her up in front of the entire bridge staff, not to mention-"Sulu stopped. What had he been going to say? "Not to mention that he had almost revealed his feelings to Nyota Uhura. " His mind drifted back to the events that he and the engineer were now discussing. How could he do that to her, she must have thought that he was some kind of pervert…

"Hello? Sulu, are you listening?"

He felt Scotty tap him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, Uhura is quite forgiving, maybe if you apologised to her then"

"I can't face her sir, I just can't."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"But"

"Oh, your not interrupting me on this one lad, How do you know, she just might let you off, after all, we were all infected with that thing."

"Maybe you're right, she might understand."

With that, Sulu stood giving a thank you smile to Scotty and left the room.

The door chime brought uhura from her reverie.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Hikaru."

Oh god, it was him, she knew sooner or later that he would come to see her.

"Just a minute." Uhura called. She got up from the bed and put on her robe.

"Come in."

Sulu entered the room slowly. He was still quite nervous, he knew that he had frightened her a little on the bridge and he didn't want to make her feel uneasy.

"I, I, have to talk to you about today." Sulu stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that," He moved a little closer to the chair that Uhura was sitting in. "I'm so sorry Nyota."

"What are you sorry for?" Uhura asked, giving him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry if I scared you with what I did." Their was that look again, the look that always made her melt. She knew that he would never have hurt her intentionally.

"I know that you would not have hurt me, Hikaru. I was a little flattered in fact." Sulu was surprised. Flattered? Of all the things that he thought she would have felt at that moment, flattery was at the bottom of his list.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was." Why would she have been flattered by him? She had every man on the ship flirting with her.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know."Of course she did. She didn't want to tell him that, that she was more than flattered.

"Ny, you have every man on the ship trying to flatter you, why would I manage to when all those men didn't?"

"They only try to flatter me so that they can get me into bed." She replied, hanging her head. Sulu was shocked, he knew that some of the men on the ship were like that but how could they think of trying to use a beautiful, kind, gentle… Wait, He had to focus. He moved closer and took her hand.

"Why would you think that? What about crewman Hollings?"

"Oh, Jack. I really thought that he was the one. Then he goes and cheats on me with Ensign Brown." A tier fell down her cheek.

"Ever since then, I have never trusted anyone else."

"I never knew." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

After a few minutes, uhura lifted her head from where it rested on Sulu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sulu replied moving Uhura's hair out of her eyes.

"It's just that, I really liked Jack and all along, he was just using me."

"I can't say that I understand but I am here if you need me."

This was it; she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Always?" She asked.

"Of course, you should know that by now."

"If I need you for, anything?"

"Yes." Sulu replied. He didn't know what she was trying to say. He put the question to her.

"Nyota, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that, I, I need you now."

Sulu was stunned. Did he just hear right. She needed him?

"What?"

"I need you Hikaru." Her body began to shake as more tears fell.

Sulu was totally amazed. In all the time that he had known Uhura, he had never expected to hear those words directed to him.

"Ny," he whispered, pulling her closer, "I'm here." As he leaned down and pressed his lips against her's, he knew that he was where he belonged. He just hoped that she felt the same.

As Uhura felt Sulu's lips on her's, she began to weep. She wepped from joy and amazement. She couldn't believe that he had felt the same as she did. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help wondering "is he just using me like Jack did?"

(Next morning.)

Uhura awoke feeling better than she had for weeks. Last night to her was the best night of her life. She thought back to the kiss that Hikaru and her had shared and what went on after. She had never felt such pleasure from a man's touch. Not even Jack Hollings. A sudden unwanted thought came vividly into her mind.

(Flashback.)

Nyota Uhura sat in the recreational lounge. She was supposed to meet Jack here 1 hour ago. /When I get my hands on him, he better have a good reason for this. / She thought. 20 More minutes past with out any sight of Jack so she got up from her chair and left the room heading for Jack's quarters.

"Dam him… Happened 3 times now." She muttered as she got into a turbo lift and went to deck 6 where Jack's quarters were located. She rang the door chime, nothing. She then heard a moan coming from the other side of the door.

"Jack! Are you ok?" She called. There was no answer. It was then that she heard the moan grow in pitch and volume. Uhura walked forward and straight into the room. What she saw broke her heart. Jack and Janet Brown were acting very friendly on the couch.

"Jack! What the hell?" She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh Hi Nyota, look, it's not what it looks like." Jack said.

"Not what it looks like! Oh really?" Rage filled Uhura. How could he do this to her!

"Um, actually, it is, me and Jan are-"

"Are what? In love? That is what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

"Well, not exactly, we just met and thought that we'd come back for a little—you know. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said a big grin on his face.

"NY, I think you should go, me and Jan have to-"Before Jack could finish his sentence Uhura had ran out of the room in tears. As the door close, she heard laughter coming from inside the room. She also heard the words "stupid, just using, wrapped around my finger." The words came from Jack. Uhura ran all the way back to her quarters and cried herself to sleep.

(End of flashback.)

"Nyota?" The voice was deep and gentle.

"Hikaru, I think I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sulu asked.

"I didn't tell you because, I guess, I was afraid of rejection."

"Rejection? Why."

"I have been rejected too many times. Then after Jack, I thought that I was nothing to anybody." Sulu put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Ny, I love you too. I've loved you ever since I saw you. You're everything to me."

"I know that now." She thought. She new in her heart that he loved her for who she was and not just because she was a pretty face. She felt hikaru's arms tighten around her and as there lips met again, she relaxed into the kiss, knowing that He would always be there.

The End.

Author's Note: Please review this story. I would like to know what you think. Thank You.


End file.
